Give me Color
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: This just a short fic on how Grimmjow and Ulquiorra think about Hueco Mundo but thre is some romance and humor.


Hueco Mundo, the most boring place in the world. Honestly Ulquiorra appreciates that Lord Aizen gave him life and a place to live; but did it have to be so bland, so boring, and white. God everything was white, the walls, his room, even his clothes were white; he wanted color just a little he didn't know how long he could take all this white.

Ulquiorra just sighed and kept walking.

Hueco Mundo, every damn thing in this godforsaken place could drive a person crazy. Grimmjow hated this place with a passion; he hated almost everyone here, especially Aizen. So call Lord, bunch of bullshit Grimmjow thought. If he could just walk out here he would, but if he did that he would end up dead.

Grimmjow just muttered under his breath and kept walking.

_There thought's_

I just wish we could leave for just a day, and go somewhere but here. Somewhere colorful, somewhere with a real sky, somewhere like "The world of the Living", they both said aloud as they both ran into each other.

"What did you say", Ulquiorra asked,

"The fuck are you talking about", Grimmjow yelled

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes, and sighed; there's no way that this brute has the same thoughts as him.

"Never mind, you probably wouldn't know a thing", Ulquiorra said as he proceeded forward,

Grimmjow confused wondered what he was talking about, although he did here the 4th say something about the World of the Living. Curious if he really did, Grimmjow ran after Ulquiorra hoping he would answer his question.

"Hold up, Ulquiorra", Grimmjow called out as he put a hand on his shoulder; Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's body shudder but he just shrugged it off.

"Can I help you, Sexta", Ulquiorra asked as he turned around.

"Yah, back there did you say something about the World of the Living", he asked a glint of hope in his eyes.

Ulquiorra saw this and thought to himself it couldn't be possible that Grimmjow hated this place as much he did.

"I did, why", Ulquiorra said with a puzzled look on his face.

Grimmjow just smiled, so Ulquiorra does hate this place…"Do you want to go"? Grimmjow asked

Ulquiorra thought about it maybe a day off would help… so he agreed to go with Grimmjow to the world of the Living.

Grimmjow's smile got bigger as he opened a Garganta and walked in; with Ulquiorra following.

Once they were there, they put on the gigi that they stole from Szayel.

"So where to do you want to go", Ulquiorra asked

"Let's go to those thing they called movies", he said.

"Okay", was all Ulquiorra said before following Grimmjow out the bushes.

Humans are unsightly creatures Ulquiorra thought to himself, especially the women; that's why he never liked them. They were everywhere talking about them if they didn't get to this movie thing he was going to kill one of them

They were in the movie theater watching a movie call Insidious, when Grimmjow's stomached growled. Ulquiorra looked over from his chair his eyebrows up, "Hungry", he asked. Grimmjow just blushed and said yes. So they got up not really caring for the movie; wasn't even scary;

Grimmjow choose a pizza parlor on the corner; they sat down in the little booth, a waitress came up and asked what kind of pizza they would like.

"What do ya want", Grimmjow asked.

"Doesn't matter", Ulquiorra said,

"Then cheese", Grimmjow said with a smile.

The waitress wrote down the order and walked off; Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who was staring out the window, it was like he was looking for something; something far away. Suddenly he spoke.

"I wish I could do this every day, see the actual sky, see the colors of this world"…"Be apart of it, to live a life that I would actually enjoy every day; instead of being somebody's slave", he finished.

Grimmjow didn't realize it until now how tired and worn out Ulquiorra looked. He was Aizen's favorite so he entrusted everything to him, it wasn't fair to Ulquiorra. But he didn't complain, didn't argue he was always obedient. This is why Grimmjow hated Aizen for this reason right here, for making Ulquiorra like this.

"You don't deserve this, Ulquiorra", Grimmjow finally said looking at him.

Ulquiorra turned his head form the window his eyebrows knitted together in confusion… why would he be so concerned about him.

Their eyes met, and to Grimmjow the only thing he saw was sadness; "Like I said you don't deserve this, your worth much more to be treated like this"…"Aizen, you're his favorite so you get stuck with everything, it's not fair", Grimmjow said he turned his head, avoiding the sad emerald eyes.

Ulquiorra let a small smile come to his lips; out of all the people Grimmjow is the one that understands him completely. Maybe this a perfect time to tell that he loved him.

"Grimmjow, I lo—"Here ya go", the waitress said as she set down the cheese pizza on the table.

Damn waitress Ulquiorra thought, she totally killed the moment.

"You was gonna say something", Grimmjow asked as he reached for a slice.

Ulquiorra just sighed and said no, he reached over at took a slice to…it was very cheesy. He bit into it and he pulled the pizza from his mouth a trail of cheese came off.

What is up with Humans food, he thought.

Grimmjow saw how Ulquiorra was having trouble with his pizza and he smiled.

"Having trouble", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra looked up from his battle with the pizza; he just blushed and said no.

"Hmm but it looks like ya are", Grimmjow said. He leaned over the table picked up the trail of cheese with his tongue and bit down; cutting the cheese from Ulquiorra's mouth. He smirked when he saw how red Ulquiorra's face was.

"Better", Grimmjow said as he went back to eating his own pizza.

Ulquiorra didn't hear what Grimmjow said, because he was thinking about how close his tongue was to his lips, which made him blush harder.

After they left the pizza parlor it was dark outside…they will have to leave soon Ulquiorra thought. There were walking aimlessly around when they found a park. They walked up a huge a hill and lay in the grass for a while.

Grimmjow looked up into the night sky…there where stars everywhere

"It look beautiful, from here", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra turned his to look over at Grimmjow who was looking at the sky.

"The stars"? Ulquiorra asked looking back up at the sky.

"Yah, there so many, you would think that Hueco Mundo would have stars to-"But we don't have any", Ulquiorra cut in "Even the moon here looks brighter than ours", he said.

"Sometimes, I wish we were never arrancars", Grimmjow said "I wish we could live a normal life, and to not worry about things", Grimmjow said, he turned his head to look at Ulquiorra. The moonlight reflected off his pale face, making it brighter, his emerald eyes looking up at the sky.

"Ulquiorra what were you going to tell me", Grimmjow asked turning his body so he was lying in his side, his hand hold up the side of his face.

Ulquiorra was hoping he wouldn't ask that, but he didn't have a choice now.

"I was going to say I love you", Ulquiorra confessed; a tint of red covering his face.

"But it's weird, out of all people you're the only person I know that understood me or at least tried to", Ulquiorra turned to look at Grimmjow in the eyes.

Grimmjow wasn't as shock as he thought he would be, the 4th just confessed his love to him and he was ecstatic really.

He crawled over to him until he was on top of Ulquiorra,

"Do you mean it", Grimmjow asked.

"O…Of course you idiot", Ulquiorra said, he turned his face to hide the embarrassment.

"Will I give you some color into your life", Grimmjow asked thinking back to the stuff he said in the pizza parlor

"What"? Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow knew more about him than Ulquiorra thought.

"Color, could I give it to you", Grimmjow said…

"Im not following here", Ulquiorra said confused as ever

"Jeez Ulquiorra and I thought I was dense, in Hueco Mundo will I be enough color for you in that white hell hole", Grimmjow said.

Now Ulquiorra understood…"I guess I mean you-Ulquiorra was interrupted by Grimmjow's lips crashing with his. He instantly kissed back, wrapping his thin arms around Grimmjow's neck. They pulled apart and took a breath, "I love you to, Ulqi", Grimmjow said.

He stood up and opened a Garganta, "As much as I loved this, we have to go back", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra got up and walked over to Grimmjow and kissed him again…

"At least there will be color this time",

Grimmjow a bit flustered… "Yah, I guess there will be", he said before walking inside…


End file.
